Solid electrolyte memory technology (in the following also referred to as conductive bridging memory technology) is expected to become an important memory technology in the future. However, in order to be competitive with other existing memory technologies like DRAM technology or FLASH technology, cross talk between neighbouring memory cells has to be reduced.